The Gang at Goode
by HufflepuffPosidens Divergents
Summary: Yes I know this is over used! The Demi-gods we know and love go to Goode High School hoping for a normal year, but with a group of Half-Gods, nothing is normal!
1. Chapter 1

**Cliche? Yes, I know but it's the easiest to start with!**

Percy's Pov.

" Percy!" My mother shouted, " Percy, get up, it's the first day school!" " I'm Up!" I shouted, Walking to the kitchen, I followed the smell of Chocolate Chip Pancakes, walking into the kitchen I found my cousins Thalia and Nico stuffing themselves with pancakes. " Death Breath, Pinecone Face!' I exclaimed, " What are you two doing here?" Nico rolled his eyes, " We're going to Goode with you, what did you think we were doing here?" Rolling my eyes at my cousin I grabbed a stack of pancakes and wolfed them down, " Bye Mom!" I said, " Bye Aunt Sally!" I heard my cousins chime, we walked out of the apartment and walked to my Green Convertible and drove to school.

 **I'm a little line break..**

Annabeth's pov.

" Beep, Beep, beep" My alarm blared, groaning, I hit the snooze button. " Annabeth, first day of school" My stepmother Helen called " Get up or I'll send Bobby and Matthew to wake you up!" At the mention of my stepbrothers I woke up and shouted" I'm Up!" Getting dressed in a pair of worn shorts, a green tank top and gray tennis shoes, I pulled on my owl necklace and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I Grabbed a bagel, and walked to my gray mercedes and put on the Alexander Hamilton soundtrack* and drove to school thinking how much I was surprise Percy.

 *** I always thought Annabeth was the type to like this musical**

 **Good? Bad? This is my first Multi-Chapter fanfiction so ya!**

 **Vale!**

 **~ Grifsidegents ( Combination of my User-name)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyone else completely shocked and disgusted about the Shooting in Florida, I find it so disgusting that a man had no remorse for human life! The OC's in this chapter are based off my group of friends personalty wise! Also I completely forgot this in the last chapter:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not on anybody from Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, they belong to the amazing Rick Riordan!**

Percy's Pov.

I strolled into school walking to the office to get our schedules and started walking to my locker joking with my cousins, when all of a sudden I heard a squeal " PERCY!" and stumbled back as my friend Tya tackled me in a hug, " Where were you last year!? We all were worried sick about you!" " Let the boy breath Tya!" My friend Drew chuckled, Tya stepped back blushing and playfully hit alex in the stomach, " Prat!" she said, Drew grinned " You know you love me" he said kissing Tya, I heard Thalia behind me gagging, I rolled my eyes and gave a fake cough " Ummmm Hello their are people here!" I said. Drew grinned and wrapped his arm around Tya's waist. " Where are everyone else?" I asked curiously, " Bri is stalking her newest crush, Chyna is trying to find Micki, J.C is trying to kill Alex if Alex doesn't kill him first, Tyonne is talking with Addie, Kaylen is with Ryan, Jamie is trying to show Justin something, Dillon is asking David and Tyler questions ." replied Tya "What's with all the girls perce?" Thalia said teasingly, Rolling my eyes I replied " What? A guy can't have a lot of girl friends?" " So I'm not your only girlfriend then Seaweed Brain?" I turned around and saw…

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

Annabeth's Pov.

I rolled into Goode's parking lot jamming out to " Right Hand Man" Walking into school I heard a couple wolf-whistles and glared at the culprits, I continued walking into the office to get my schedule, the receptionist gave a piece of paper to me looking down at it I saw:

 **Locker #116**

 **1st hour: Math, Mrs. Pine, Room 2103**

 **2nd hour: Choir, Mrs. Underwood, Room 1123**

 **3rd hour: History, Mr. Clarkson, Room 2104**

 **4th hour: Mythology, Mr. Block, Room 1145**

 **5th hour: English, Mr. Blofis, Room 3134**

 **Lunch, Lower Commons**

 **6th hour: Science, Miss. Newton, Room L176**

 **7th hour: Latin, Mrs. Friedman, Room 3132**

The old lady smiled kindly at me and asked me if I would like guide for today, I smiled and said yes, the lady smiled and walked out the door and brought back a girl who looked my age, she had curly blonde hair, freckles, and was wearing a pink tank-top with jean shorts, she smiled at me, " Hi, my names Bri, so I'm your guide today?" " Apparently" I said back, " Let me see your schedule" she said, I gave her my schedule. " Sweet! You have a locker next me and the most popular boy and school and one of my best friends Percy Jackson!" I sighed thinking about my Seaweed Brain, " Oh-no, you've got the " I'm in love with Percy Jackson look on your face"!" she said, " Well he is my boyfriend" I replied, Bri gave me a pity look, I glared at her and said "It's true and I'll prove it!" Looking around I saw him at his locker with Thalia and Nico along with a Puerto Rican girl with curly hair and a guy with his arm around her, smirking at Bri, I walked up behind him just in time to hear him say " What? A guy can't have a lot of girl friends?" Teasingly I said " So I'm not your only girlfriend then Seaweed Brain?", he Turned around and saw me, his face lit up and he rushed at me, picking me up, percy gave me a kiss, right as he did this we heard a shout "WHO'S THE DUMB BLONDE KISSING MY BOYFRIEND AND FUTURE HUSBAND!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I found out that I am in love with Lion King Two!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes Of Olympus, they belong to the amazing Rick Riordan!**

 _Last Time:_

 _Percy gave me a kiss, right as he did this we heard heard a shout " WHO'S THAT DUMB BLONDE KISSING MY BOYFRIEND AND FUTURE HUSBAND!?"_

Percy's Pov.

I sighed recognizing that shout, looking up I saw the school's most popular girls and sluts Sidney, Kate, and Chelsy **(Sorry for anyone named Sidney,Kate and Chelsy! I'm sure your very nice!)** Sidney has been after me this entire year and won't give up trying, holding Annabeth back from killing her for that " Dumb Blonde" comment, I said " Sidney this is my Girlfriend Annabeth Chase, Annabeth this is Sidney Pride." Sidney's face soured at the word girlfriend then brightened " Oh Percy" She giggled " We all know you like me, there is no reason to make me jealous!" She then shoved Annabeth out of my arms and plunked herself in them leaning in for a kiss, in a flash I dropped Sidney on the floor and was pulling Annabeth up " Are you ok Wise Girl? Did she hurt you?" I asked worriedly " I'm fine Percy" She replied glaring at Sidney " For your information Pride, I am Percy's Girlfriend and he doesn't like you!" Sidney's face soured and she and her group of sluts left us alone, " Wise Girl, let me see your schedule!" I pleaded, When she gave it to me I brightened, " We have the same Classes! I just have Gym instead of choir." Grabbing her hand I yelled " Bye Guys see you at lunch!" at my friends and dragged Annabeth to our first torture of the day.. I mean class..

 **OHHHANNABETHISGETTINPOSSESIVE!**

Bri's Pov.

It was the first day of school and I got to see Percy again! Yes, I am in love with Percy Jackson, I bet the only reason he says he has a girlfriend is to keep girls like Sidney off him, walking into school I saw our receptionist Mrs. Johnson looking around, " Is everything ok Mrs. Johnson?" I asked, Her face brightened when she was me, " Miss. Little, could you show one of our new students around?" she asked me, " Of course!" I replied, She smiled and lead me into the office. Walking in a saw a tan girl about my age with curly blonde hair, she was wearing Green Tank Top and Jean shorts, Smiling at her I said " Hi, my names Bri, so I'm your guide today?" smiling at me she replied " Apparently." Walking out I said " Let me see your schedule" when she gave it to me, I realized two things, her name was Annabeth Chase and her locker was next to mine and Percy's, " Sweet!" I said " you have a locker next to mine and the most popular guy in school and my best friend, Percy Jackson!" Frowning when she sighed and a blissful look appeared on her face, I said " Oh-No, you've got the " I'm in love with Percy Jackson" look on your face!" I was surprised when she replied back with " Well he is my Boyfriend!" I gave her a pity look while my heart dropped a little, it couldn't be true, could it? Glaring at me she replied " It's true and I'll Prove it!" Walking up behind Percy she said something, he turned around and ran at her giving her a kiss, my heart broke, but I grew determined, Annabeth couldn't of possibly known him longer right? And she was just a dumb blonde! **( I am blonde, and I HATE this stereotype but bare with me, Annabeth will prove them wrong!)** I would show percy that she's only with him for his popularity, and then he will be mine! As I was thinking this, Sidney and her crew made an appearance.

Annabeth's Pov.

After the encounter with that Sidney person, Percy dragged me to Math and pulled me into a seat next to him,the teacher walked in a couple minutes later, and then people started trickling in, the bell rang a few minutes later and The teacher started class. The Bell rang signaling Class was over, Percy walked me to Choir, there was a note on the door stating that their were to little people in choir and that we would join the gym class, I grinned at percy, " Guess I'm gonna kick your butt in Gym!" rolling his eyes at me, we started walking to gym that's when a guy approached in a Varsity Jacket appeared, After racking his eyes down my body, he grinned at me and said " Hey babe, Hayden here, caption of the football team, why don't you ditch Jackson over there and date a real man?" Gripping Percy's arm which was inching towards his sword, I glared at Hayden and said Cooly " Never call me Babe again, and if you ever come near me again I will gut you like a fish!" Hayden winked at me and said " Feisty, I like it, I'll catch you later Darling!" He walked away whistling, Percy dragged me into gym and we walked into our changing rooms, walking out, the Coach yelled " Gather Around People, this unit will be sword fighting!" Percy and I looked at each other grinning, the door opened and the coach said " Here to teach us this unit is…" Looking over Percy and I yelled in shock " MALCOLM!"

 **I love a good cliffy! Anyway how was this chapter? Good, Bad? Reveiw please! Also, No flames, but Constructive Criticism!**

 **Vale!**

 **~ Grifsidegents**


	4. Chapter 4

**So it came to my attention in a review that because It's all paragraphs it's kinda hard to read, so I will be changing that!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.**

Percy's Pov.

I just stood there in shock, what was Malcolm doing at a school, more importantly, what was he doing at Goode?

" Malcom!"

Annabeth said running up to him, Malcolm just grinned and kissed her on the cheek, looking around after that I noticed the rest of the class switching between looking at me and looking at Annabeth, Hayden was smirking at me and Sidney was coming up to me.

" Awww, I'm sorry Percy, guess your girlfriend was cheating on you the whole time!" She exclaimed.

Ohhhhh, that was why, the mortals thought she was Cheating on me, I put a fake angry face on and marched up to Malcolm.

" When were you going to tell me about this? I thought I was your Friend!" I exclaimed, He Grinned apologetically at me,

" Of course you're my friend Perce, Mr. Brunner just wanted me, to surprise you, besides can't a guy surprise his sister and his friend?"

" Sister!?" All the mortals shouted, Malcolm nodded " Ya, Annabeth's my sister, anyway Today we are going to learn sword fighting, as the best swordsmen at the camp we go to, Percy and Annabeth are going to teach you."

I heard Hayden snort at this comment, rolling my eyes at him,I went to the box pretending to pull out a sword, but I really grabbed Riptide, I noticed Annabeth pulling out her dagger, she smirked at me,

" Ready Seaweed Brain?"

" Bring it Wise Girl, I'm gonna win this!"

" In your dreams, I've been working on my swordsmanship this summer, I'm gonna win this!"

" Sureee Owl Head, It's on!"

Third Person Pov.

Annabeth and Percy ran at each other, Just as they hit, Annabeth tried to cut his arm, Percy Blocked it and used the momentum to flip her dagger into the air, Annabeth did a backflip to avoid the swipe and caught her dagger **( I don't know how to do fight scenes, so I'm gonna skip this)** After many minutes of fighting, Percy grabbed Annabeth's Dagger and put his sword to her throat.

" Yield?" He asked her, glaring at him Annabeth answered " I yield". Turning around they both looked at their audience's shocked faces and started cracking up.

Malcolm just shook his head, " Class over!" he called.

Annabeth's Pov.

After changing and meeting up with Percy, we walked to History class, turns out he had it with his friends Micki and Kaylen, Micki was a tall, athletic girl with multicolored hair, Kaylen was slightly shorter than her, she had curly brown hair and was reading a book about Greek Gods.

" Hi, I'm Annabeth, Percy's Talked about you guys." I said, looking at Micki, I asked a Question, " Is your name really Micki though?"

She laughed, " No, My name is really Mya, but after everyone found out that I'm a disney nerd they started calling me Micki."

"I love disney!" I exclaimed, " What's your favorite movie? Mines, The Princess and the Frog!" Mya smiled, " I like Mulan!"

We talked a bit, and Kaylen joined in, turns out Kaylen wants to be a Child of Athena, she said that it would be cool to be a Demigod, and that it would be fun having to deal with no trouble, Percy started fake coughing to cover up a laughing episode, The bell rang and class started.

 **Was that better? I hope it was and I am a huge Disney nerd at heart so Question of the day is: What is your Favorite Disney movie?**

 **Vale!**

 **~ Grifsidegents**


	5. AN

**Hey guys, sooo i'm really sorry I haven't updated this is a while, I've been busy! I was at NTS camp in Indiana and then I was at Blue Lake Fine Arts which is a 12 day camp, I came back to find out my Youth Leader picked me to be a Student Leader so I've been at meetings and ya….. It's just been busy…. Ok enough of why I haven't updated this, and on to more fun stuff, no not the story cause I also have Writers Block, Anyway I have gotten addicted to some people on youtube so who else is a fan of: Markiplier, Natewantstobattle, MatPat, Random Encounters and TomSka? I've also had Mangled by Natewantstobattle on non-stop play because Matpat looks Adorable tied up and helpless and Nate is an Amazing singer! But then Matpat turns into a Psycho maniac in the Five Nights At Freddy's Musicals by Random Encounters, I'm so glad they put them all together! Anyway, I just got back from seeing Suicide Squad, IT'S AMAZING! I love Harley Quinn! Anyway Question of the day: Who is your favorite Youtuber?**

 **Hope to get out of writer's block soon,**

 **~ Vale,**

 **Grifsidegents**


End file.
